A luggage case typically includes an outer material layer defining an outer surface that is handled by a user, an inner material layer that lines the interior of the luggage case, a frame defining the peripheral shape of the luggage, a reinforcement structure configured to reinforce and maintain the shape of the frame, and one or more of various opening structures to allow access to the interior space inside the luggage case. These components, which can include foam, wires, poly sheets, or the like, are typically attached together in a manner that requires anchoring of the inner material layer to the outer material layer using various attachment means or structures, such as sewing, riveting, bonding, anchors, and so on. This anchoring of the inner material layer to the outer material layer can create interruptions and marring, for example, by stitching or seams, on the outer surface of the luggage case, which can compromise its overall aesthetic appearance. The anchoring of the inner and outer material layers can further compromise the structural integrity of the luggage case, since each of these layers can be torn or otherwise damaged due to pulling of the other. This typical construction of luggage cases generally requires that the luggage case be built from the outside to the inside, which also can limit the structural and aesthetic design choices for constructing the luggage case.
It is to satisfy the above-recognized issues that the present invention has been developed.